english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Newell Alexander
Newell Alexander (Born September 20, 1935 in Borger, Texas, USA) is an American voice actor. He's the husband of voice actress Rosemary Alexander. Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Babes in Toyland (1997) - ADR Loop Group *Saving Santa (2013) - Butterscotch, Mercenary 4 *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Additional Voices *Tugger: The Jeep 4x4 Who Wanted To Fly (2005) - Crewman 2, Doc, Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *DreamWorks Madly Madagascar (2013) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *Astro Boy (2009) - General Heckler, ADR Loop Group *Flushed Away (2006) - Tex *How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Rango (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Shark Tale (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) - Additional Voices *The Book of Life (2014) - Additional Voices *Turbo (2013) - ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Almost Home (2014) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury (2011) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon (2010) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Rocky and Bullwinkle (2014) - Crowd 'TV Specials' *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Merry Madagascar (2009) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space (2009) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Howl's Moving Castle (2005) - Additional Voices *My Neighbor Totoro (2005) - Additional Voices *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Additional Voices *Pom Poko (2005) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Legend of Drunken Master (2000) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *American Beauty (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Black Day Blue Night (1995) - Additional Voices *Cyrus (2010) - Additional Voices *Dead Tone (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Disorganized Crime (1989) - ADR Loop Group *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993) - ADR Loop Group *Iron Will (1994) - ADR Loop Group *Kill Bill: Volume 1 (2003) - Additional Voices *Let's Go to Prison (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Meet the Parents (2000) - ADR Loop Group *Miles From Home (1988) - ADR Loop Group *Now and Then (1995) - ADR Loop Group *Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997) - ADR Loop Group *Senseless (1998) - Additional Voices *Shopgirl (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Son in Law (1993) - ADR Loop Group *The Chronicles of Riddick (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Forsaken (2001) - ADR Loop Group *The Limey (1999) - ADR Loop Group *The Number 23 (2007) - ADR Loop Group *While You Were Sleeping (1995) - ADR Loop Group Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (57) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 1988-2019. Category:American Voice Actors